In a known steering arrangement of this type especially designed for boats, the piston rod of the first hydraulic cylinder is displaceably mounted in the tubular actuating element of the servo valve, while its cylinder has one end fixed to one end of the actuating element. The distal end of the piston rod together with the piston rod of the other piston cylinder device is connected to a steering arm on a rudder shaft or a steerable outboard drive unit. In such a steering device, the maximum piston rod extension is determined by the length of stroke of the piston in the first cylinder and in order to adapt the maximum extension of the piston rod to the required maximum deflection of the steering arm, a stop sleeve at the distal end of the cylinder is used or alternatively axially spaced mounting holes in the distal end of the piston rod. By means of the stop sleeve or the choice of mounting holes, the length of travel can be varied in steps and in this manner be adapted to the steering arm pivot movement required for the installation in question.